


Unexpected Visit Follow Up

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: (Can be read alone or after Unexpected Visit)Hot and bothered, the pair lay on each other, desperate to ease their tension.





	Unexpected Visit Follow Up

The room was quiet, save for the pair's heavy breathing. Renji lay over Ichigo, their cocks resting against one another.

"You wanna?" Renji asked, feeling his cheeks heat. He shyly raised his brow. Ichi blushed as he peeked out from under his arm.

With a grin Ichigo rolled his hips, effectively rubbing their arousals together. "I thought you'd never ask..." He raised his head and kissed the redhead.

Renji moaned into the kiss, grinding their erections together as he slid his tongue into the other's mouth.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss slowly, resting his head on the futon. "I never thought I'd find myself in this situation..." he muttered softly.

"I'm sure you dreamt of it though," the redhead chuckled, rolling his hips again to tease the man beneath him.

The young male's face reddened further, "Shut up and fuck me...." He sighed as his arm returned to cover his face.

Renji pulled back, causing Ichigo to lessen the grip of his legs and let them rest on the futon again. The redhead crawled back enough to lean down and take the other man's length to his lips. He kissed along the shaft and licked at his tip.

Ichigo moaned and clawed at the fabric beneath his other hand. He could feel himself twitching with anticipation as a large hand soon grasped him by the base and wet warmth enveloped him. "Ren..." he bit his lip.

Picking up the pace, Renji moved his other hand close enough to grasp the boy's balls and massage them gently. It was only fair, and he had to admit he'd thought of this before.

Ichigo moaned softly and rolled his hips, pushing himself deeper into the redhead's mouth. Peeking out from under his arm, he watched in mild shock, to see his partner take him fully. He swallowed awkwardly as his tip dipped into the back of the other's throat.

Renji swallowed around the length in his throat and hummed, drawing noise from the Strawberry. He pulled away slowly and grinned up at the boy before reaching forward and slipping his fingers into his mouth.

Strawberry closed his eyes and licked at the digits, coating them in saliva. He sucked on them slightly before whimpering around them and reaching for the redhead.

"Alright, alright, I'll try not to keep you waiting."

Pulling his hand back, Renji sat up and took a deep breath. He lifted the sack in his other hand to expose the hole he sought. Pressing slick fingers to the entrance, he gently rubbed the ring.

"Hurry..."

Feeling encouraged, he let a single digit breach. Ichigo hissed and arched his back at the intrusion but tried to press back against the other's hand, as if begging for more. Renji obliged by slipping a second finger in to join the first.

Ichi moaned, rocking his hips slightly. It had been too long since he'd been with another man. But now was not the time to think about Ishida, he was at Renji's mercy. "Fuck..." he muttered, needing more. He was getting impatient.

"I'm getting there," Renji chuckled as his pulled his hand free. He quickly grabbed the younger male's legs and pressed them wide, his knees almost touching the floor, and lined himself up.

"Hurry up, damnit," he whined.

Renji slid his hand along his cock and pressed himself to the boy's entry, letting only the tip slide in.

"Aaah! Asshole, don't tease me like this!" The blushing orangett sat up on his elbows, glaring daggers at the redhead. He tried to press back against him, in attempt to sheath him further.

Quickly, Renji thrust himself fully into the Strawberry. He cried out and fell back onto back. Pulling out slowly, he then thrust hard again, drawing another cry from Ichi.

Renji groaned as he pulled back, the tightness of Ichi's body feeling amazing. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he trust deeply into the boy.

"Aaahh," Ichigo cried out as his prostate was struck and lowered his arm to claw at the futon. "Ren..." he moaned. His back arched again as he pressed back, trying to take as much as he could.

"You're so fuckin tight..." the redhead mumbled as he leaned forward, pressing the orangett's legs down. His hair hung over the boys chest, tickling him ever so slightly.

He kept up his pace until Ichi reached between them to stroke himself, moaning and writhing beneath him. It was erotic; his facial expressions and the way his blush reached his navel were intoxicating.

Renji thrust harder, knowing full well he was driving into the other's pleasure spot over and over. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the strawberry and tangled his fingers in his wild orange hair.

"Ichi..." he moaned into the boys ear before nipping lightly. He then turned his head to bite down on the pale shoulder he lay against and picked up his pace again.

"Renji!" Ichigo cried out as he was forced closer and closer to his peak. He reached up to claw at the redhead's back, leaving red trails in the wake of his finger tips. His arousal was sandwiched between their stomachs, ready to burst at any moment. More and more marks appeared on the redhead's  
skin as the strawberry grasped at his shoulders, raking his nails down over the blades and down his sides only to reach up again.

The redhead chuckled and licked the boys neck before nipping and grunting as he felt the other begin to tighten.

"So.... close...!" Ichigo whined as he rolled his hips, begging for release. He gasped as Renji sat up on his elbows and held the boy's shoulders as he began thrusting harder.

"Me too..." Renji moaned trying to push them both over the edge. His back began to bleed as Ichigo's nails finally broke skin.

They clung to one another until Ichigo cried out, arching his back, and came hard, coating his stomach and chest.

Renji followed soon after, the tightness around him ripping it out of him. He collapsed on top of the Strawberry, panting.

Ichi's hands fell to his side and his twitching legs slowly extended to rest on the futon. He chucked lightly as he closed his eyes, reaching up to run his fingers through the redhead's hair.

"That... was amazing..." he muttered, scratching the other's scalp gently. The redhead then lifted his head and kissed him. He shyly returned the gesture, his cheeks heating further.

"You're right..." he muttered, "I might just have to do it again some time." Renji's lips curled into a smile.

As the pair lay panting lightly and teasing each other over their new shared interest, they were oblivious to Kisuke softly chuckling in the doorway behind his fan, having stepped in unnoticed.


End file.
